zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Viola
Viola 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Guardian Force. She is better known as the "Storm Sworder", one of the first pilots of the Republican's high-performance Storm Sworder. She is one of the supporting characters throughout the series. Overview Chaotic Century Viola is the second-in charge of a group of desert bandits that go by the name of "Desert Arcobaleno Gang". She, along with the rest of the gang, are first seen trying to capture Zeke to gain both monetarily and status-wise. Originally she was not a bandit though. She hails from a small village on Mt. Iselina, which she had left to join the army, to help out in the war, and circumstance brings her into mercenary and later, banditry. She pursues Van's group- partially for Zeke, partially for revenge, even after their leader, Rosso, is captured by the Empire (and is used as a scapegoat for their military defeats). This brings her back to her hometown, where her past is revealed, including the fact that she has a sister, Rosa. Much later, she breaks Rosso out of his imprisonment and the gang reforms, this time with the intention of kidnapping crown prince Rudolf, so that they may extort the Imperial government which had betrayed them. This inadvertently saves his life, by foiling a plot laid out by Prozen. She, along with Rosso, are believed to be killed when Raven deploys his Geno Saurer to hunt down the missing prince. They survive, and work with the Republic as elite pilots for the brand-new Storm Sworder, which they effectively use to become personal bodyguards to Rudolf. She is present in the first battle with the Death Saurer. Guardian Force Their role in Guardian Force is a continuation of their previous roles- providing vital air support and acting as bodyguards to (now Emperor) Rudolf. She returns briefly to her hometown and helps evacuate it from the onslaught of the Death Stinger. Manga Viola appears in the Chaotic Century Manga, like the Anime, she teams up with Rosso, and was once part of the Empire. She acts as a highly skilled mercenary, often encountering Van in her travels. In the manga, Viola's surname is Montague. Personality Viola initially has a hardened and somewhat vicious outward appearance, but over the course of the series, this falls away, revealing a much more caring personality. This mostly happens in two stages, firstly when she is reunited with her sister Rosa, and secondly when she becomes a foster "mother" to Rudolf. In her Storm Sworder persona, she, much like Rosso (and even Rudolf), is a vocal and heroic pilot, although she is slightly less successful than Rosso. Ability as a Zoid pilot Initially, she is shown to be skilled, but tends to be caught off guard whenever her Redler is attacked, and gets somewhat complacent due to her having aerial superiority. Later, in her Storm Sworder, she is less successful than Rosso, but is nonetheless still a highly successful pilot. Relationships Viola has her own unique relationships with the following characters: 'Van: '''Initially, she attacked and pursued Van over Zeke, but when he saves her from having her reputation revealed to her younger sister, she gradually changes her tune. By the end of the series, she is not on hostile terms with Van. 'Rosso: 'Viola is incredibly loyal to Rosso, and is his partner for the majority of the series. she, with Rosso, act as informal parents to Rudolf, which somewhat cements their status as partners. She was also impressed by Rosso's paternal instincts towards Rudolph, even giving off a motherly smile while mulling it over. 'Rudolph: After saving him from Prozen's assassination attempt, Rosso and Viola take him on as an adoptive child. They form an incredibly strong bond, even after only knowing him for a brief period, and the three are undeniably very close. Viola has a rather motherly relationship with Rudolph, worrying for his safety long after establishing herself as his bodyguard and most elite protector along with Rosso. Rosa: Viola cares deeply for her sister, and is dismayed by the thought of admitting to her that she had strayed from the military into the life of a mercenary. Van saves her from having to do this, and she remains on very close terms with her sister. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Under the pseudonym Purple Mask: "A mysterious Zoids rider who saves Van with Storm Sworder. The only female of the Desert Alcavaledo Gang. Resembles Viola, but her identity is unknown." Trivia *For some reason, the stripe across her face vanishes after the first incident with Raven's Geno Saurer, as she no longer has it when she becomes a Storm Sworder pilot. It's unknown if that stripe was a tattoo or merely face paint. This also happens to Rosso at the same time. *The spelling "Leola" is used for her name on the episode synopsis seen on the back of the Magna Pacific (Region 4) DVDs. Category:Females Category:Chaotic Century characters